


My Breath, Stardust

by Littlelambred



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: God!Ridgedog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelambred/pseuds/Littlelambred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridgedog was God. He was Darkness. He was infinity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Breath, Stardust

Literally, Ridgedog was stardust.

 

 It was his being, stardust. Trails of fire made up his blood, and light, his bones. His eyes saw endlessly from his place in the sky, stretched languidly, infinitely long, never ending. His skin was black as night, but also purple, blue, red.  He was the sun, heat, light, fire; he was also the moon, cold and dark.

 

Across him, there were constellations, stories of old and new ones waiting to be told. In his hands, he balanced supernovae as well as galaxies. In the crook of an elbow, he kept secrets tucked into his side. In his chest, locked away in his heart, he crafted and created. He bred from himself beliefs. From his mind, he bore evil as well as good.

 

Ridgedog was God. He was Darkness. He was infinity.

 

He cared greatly for his creations: blood and flesh, crafted with the utmost delicacy, they were not perfect in any way. But, in their flaws, they were beautiful.

 

Ridgedog, Darkness, was an artist unparalleled by any other. He molded, grew, designed everything from his own light. From his ribcage, he tore bones and scattered them, enriched with precious substances, throughout his being. He took himself apart, stretched himself impossibly thin, to create. To fashion new creatures, he tore from himself, again and again, until all that remained of him was a slight hue, a purple, pink, blue-blaqck swirl in the sky. He became an outline - a constellation.

 

The sky became a star itself, because of its compassion. Ridgedog’s creations grew to be too much for him to carry, so he gave himself up, spread himself out like expensive silk, and let his creations loose. Planets rearranged, and across his skin, shooting stars slithered upwards, around and around, until sprawled across him, infinitely, there was Life.

 

Ridgedog, God, became nothing but a hint of blue, of purple, in the sky. He became all colours, he became light, but also darkness.

 

His heart kept on beating, filling his universe with its glorious sound.

 

His mind kept on creating.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on [ tumblr ](http://rythians-feathery-ass.tumblr.com/)


End file.
